Wemma Wedding
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Story about Will and Emma's wedding day! ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!


Wedding Day

Will wasn't able to sleep well since he didn't have Emma to cuddle with last night. Emma was at their place with the bridesmaids and her maid of honor getting ready for their wedding. Will couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was to be marrying the girl he has had his eye on for the longest time. The same girl who almost slipped away from him twice with ken and Carl. This is the day that they start a whole new chapter of their lives together.

Back at the apartment Emma's inner bridezilla was coming out she wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for their big day. Emma also didn't sleep well without the presence of Will next to her keeping her safe and warm. Emma couldn't wait to get ready and head to the church and be with Will. Not being with him creates a hole in her heart and the only way to make her heart feel complete is being with him. She laid in there bed cuddling with the next best thing, his pillow. His pillow still had his cologne smell on it and she felt a little closer to him that way.

Her alarm finally went off and her heart started to speed up a little more as the clock seemed to move so far ahead so quickly. As her bridesmaids helped Emma get into her dress, Emma's eyes started to tear up and when she saw herself in her dress her eyes started to leave a stream of joyful tears. Her sister Annabelle was getting teary eyed just looking at how beautiful her little sister was.

"Emma, I'm so proud of you right now you have come through so much with your OCD, I can't believe you're getting married today" Annabelle said to Emma

"Thank you for helping me through this also and never making fun of me like mom and dad did" Emma chocking on her own words." They both started crying and hugged each other.

"Enough of this crying now Emma lets get your makeup on and get you over to the church and get reunited with Will" Annabelle said as she wiped away Emma and her own tears of their faces.

Annabelle applied waterproof mascara and eyeliner on Emma knowing that there was going to be a lot of tears today. Emma's red curly hair was pinned into an updo look.

"Annabelle, can I have a few minutes to myself before we go" Emma quietly asked.

"Of course"

Emma couldn't believe that in only a few short hours she was going to be Mrs. Emma Schuester. She's been dreaming of this day for the last three years ever since she met Will. Her dreams were coming true and now that her OCD is almost gone Will and Emma can live a normal life like every other married couple in the world. Except there life was going to be better than everyone else, because with Will by her side she can do anything.

"Emma, the limos here" her sister said as she knocked on the bedroom door signaling to Emma that it was time to go now.

"I'm coming" As she looked in the mirror she said to herself the next time I look at myself in this mirror I'm going to be Mrs. Emma Schuester.

Emma carefully made her way through the doorways and into the limo. Her legs started to feel like Jell-O, she was afraid of falling as she walked down the aisle, all these things started running through her head.

Finally the limo arrived at the church, Emma was excited and nervous and she keeps telling herself why am I so nervous today is going to be the best day of my life and I'm going to be spending it with the man I love I have nothing to be nervous as long as he is there.

The bridesmaid were all lined up in the church waiting for everyone to get in there seats. They were ready for the bride. Emma got out of the limo and walked into the church and stood off to the side of her bridesmaids and groomsman. The doors opened and the organ started playing and one by one the bridesmaids and groomsman started to walk down the aisle. After the last couple went they closed the doors and waited for them to get down the aisle. Emma heard the "Here Comes the Bride" music playing and the doors opened. Everyone one was staring at her and she froze. She kept telling herself to move her feet. Then straight down the aisle was Will, as soon as she saw him she felt like they were two magnets that were pulling each other closer and closer together. She finally made it to the front of the church, and there he was so handsome in his tux. She wanted to kiss him so bad but she had to control herself and I knew he was doing the same.

Will came down the steps and lifted her vail over her head.

"E-Emma you look absolutely beautiful today, I'm speechless"

"Thank you Will, you look very handsome also"

Will took Emma by the arm and they walked up the few steps to where the preacher was standing. Will and Emma stood facing each other hand and hand, and the preacher started to talk.

Both Will and Emma wrote their own vows to read out loud to each other.

Will started to read his vows

_First I would like to start out by saying how beautiful you look today Emma. I don't know how I ever became this lucky to have such a wonderful and beautiful woman as you. Every day when I wake up I think I'm going to look next to me in bed and you won't be there. We have had our ups and downs but we always come out stronger even after a fight. From the first time I met you I knew there was something between us and you knew it also. The first time I held your hand they was electricity runny through every touch. The first time I kissed you I got the feeling like I couldn't hold myself up my legs felt so weak during your kisses. I can't even sleep in my bed if you're not there cuddling with me, last night I couldn't sleep and it was the longest night I ever had because you weren't there with me. I don't know what I would do without you I can't live without you in my life. I love you forever and always baby._

Emma mouthed the words I love you back to him and Will smiled back at her.

Now it was Emma's turn to recite her vows to Will.

_Before I met you I thought I was going to die alone and have no one to love me. The day you walked past me in the school hallways I got a whiff of your cologne and every time I smelled it it reminded me of you. Last night I curled up to your pillow which smelled like you and I closed my eyes but it wasent the same thing as having you there. I felt so lonely last night and started crying and that's when I realized that I don't want to live a day without you ever again. I love you more then you will ever know and I will always love you._

The next thing the preacher said was what they have been waiting for.

"I would like to pronounce you husband and wife…Will you can now kiss your bride"

Will kissed Emma and it was one of those kisses that made Emma weak in the knees. The next thing they hear was

"I now present you with William and Emma Schuester" the preacher says

Will and Emma look at each other

"Let's go Mrs. Schuester"

Emma was so excited to hear her husband calling her that, she just couldn't believe it!

Emma slipped on the step she was thinking of other things and forgot there was a step there but thankfully Will has there to catch her. In the limo on the way to the reception, Will and Emma sat in each other's arms the whole way

"Sweetheart, did you really cry last night because I wasn't there"

"Yeah" Emma said as she snuggled closer to her husband

"You should have called me; I would have come over if I knew you were that upset"

"But Will its bad luck to see me before the wedding"

"Baby nothing is ever bad luck with you"

Emma chuckled to his response, responding with a "I love you"

"I love you too baby, and don't you worry I will never leave you alone at night ever again"

The limo pulled up to the reception hall and the newlyweds made their entrance. This day seemed to be going by so quickly they wanted time to just slow down. Will wasn't into making a big deal about a wedding he would be happy just going down to the courthouse with some witnesses but this is what his wife wanted and that's all that matters to him. Will would be happy with anything as long as he knows Emma is happy he would give up everything just so she was happy.

The DJ announced "Can we make way on the dance floor for the Bride and groom for their first dance as husband and wife"

Emma still can't believe that she is a wife and that her husband was Will Schuester. As they went up to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Schuester" Will asked as he held his hand out waiting for her hand.

"Yes you may Mr. Schuester" Emma chuckled and she grabbed her husband's hand

They held each other so close while they were dancing; they had been waiting to hold each other like this for the past two days. Emma rested her head on his shoulder and his head was resting on her head. They were so focused on each other that they didn't even realize that the music had already stopped and it was time to cut the cake.

The cake was a beautiful four level cake with white fondant flowers and there was a miniature bride and groom gracing the top of the cake. Will and Emma both held onto the cutting knife and cut a slice of the cake and they fed each other a piece of the cake. Emma had a little frosting on her lip and she was going to wipe it off her lips but will then grabbed her hand stopping her from doing that. Will graced his hand on her cheek and said "I will take care of that" and passionately kissed her. "Your lips are so sweet Emma" Will said to her as she was grinning at her.

After a few hours people slowly started to leave all stopping by the newlyweds to congratulate them before leaving. Will and Emma were anxious to leave themselves because then they can go on their honeymoon where they could just focus on themselves for the next two weeks.


End file.
